


Dragon Chief

by Banbunpe, Ramen_and_Jazz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eret Has Feelings, F/F, Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is Raised By Dragons, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and added jack because we love him uwu, im trying, we came up with this at 2 am, we're both rlly slow writers rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbunpe/pseuds/Banbunpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_and_Jazz/pseuds/Ramen_and_Jazz
Summary: The two vikings were barely able to blink before the dragon was gone, their baby trapped in its talons.ORHiccup gets kidnapped instead of Valka.
Relationships: Cloudjumper & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Eret & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Dragon Chief

Hiccup wasn’t aware of the war going on outside his house, given he was less than a year old, and yet he could still feel the stress and bloodlust coursing through the people that inhabited his village. He was scared, and as babies tended to do when frightened, he cried. That was how the golden eyed creature found the infant. A human hatchling, distressed and puffy eyed, the dragon was immediately fascinated. The baby grew quiet, staring up at the dragon with curious eyes, reaching his tiny, chubby hands up to the large snout. The dragon tilted its head, leaning closer to press one of its giant talons into the hatchlings hands. An aura of wonder seemingly surrounded the two. 

However, this serenity was broken quickly. A soft but quick thud was heard behind the two. The dragon broke out of its trance to whirl around and face the sound. The baby cried out as his face was scratched by the stormcutter’s claw. A female human stood with a sword outstretched toward the stormcutter, gaze filled with fear. The stormcutter glanced back towards the hatchling, before deciding to ultimately approach the woman, sniffing and pushing its head towards the frightened viking curiously, picking up the smell of the hatchling on the human. The sword clattered to the ground as the woman backed away. The aura of the hut, which had once been calm and wonderfilled, became tense in a matter of seconds, while the stormcutter made no effort to hurt the woman, dragons are what the vikings had been taught to fear, but the woman felt conflicted, this dragon could have easily killed her moments ago, but instead, this dragon was different.

“Hold on Valka!” A rather large man rushed forward, axe held threateningly above his head, before the weapon was suddenly separating the woman and the stormcutter. The stormcutter immediately startled, released a hissing sound rumbling in its throat before fire erupted from its mouth, creating a barrier between man and dragon. 

The woman pulled helplessly at the stormcutters wings, begging the stormcutter to stop. The stormcutter backed away, wings spreading out in a defensive manner to keep the humans at a distance, the woman once more backing up, unsure of what the dragon would do at this point. The stormcutter glanced between the frightened woman and the man, who was already recovering from the last blow. The anger was clear on his face and the stormcutter knew that if it waited another second it’d be permanently rid of it’s head, so the dragon made its move.

The two vikings were barely able to blink before the dragon was gone, their baby trapped in its talons. 


End file.
